


Outlaws

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, F/F, Father Figures, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Violence, Yondu gives parenting advice, drax knows how to parent tho, yondu dead? HAhAhHahahahA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (After the events of endgame) the guardians all alive and well while traveling to planets suddenly get framed, for what? A bomb was set in the core and the place went up in flames killing  billions of people lucky enough for the crew they escaped...nova sends out bounties for the guardians who are now some of the most wanted and on the run every second of the day  the ones who answer the bounties? None other than some ‘special’ humans from terra what could they do anyway?





	1. Before the flames

Ahh just another day for the guardians as they stood guard ready for whatever comes at them, they were hired to watch guard on this  _special room_  which didn’t even make sense in the first place as, they weren’t allowed to see inside “quill why are we even doin this? They’re barely paying us shit!” Rocket said frowning as the others rolled their eyes. 

”because this was the highest paying job and it’s easy! Their guard number is short so we are substituting for a night all we gotta do is just stand by and relax until dawn!” He smiled that damn smile, the smile that said  _‘I couldn’t care less about anything at all!’_ fuckin’ charm.

 as the guardians stood around for another hour groot fumbling with his gaming device as yondu made shapes in the air using the light on his arrow as mantis admired

Then

to the guardians surprise the door at the other end of the hallway opened resulting in the rest pulling their weapons while some _very short_ women walked out 5 other male and female figures all bigger than drax. “Hold your fire we come in peace.” The lady smiled as the words rolled off her abnormally long tongue while most of the guardians lowered their guns  ~~rocket, yondu and gamora are why that word is most~~

 ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~”who are you and what do you want?” Peter asked taking charge in the brief moment of silence. “We have been informed that replacement guards have been found and you are all no longer needed please make your way to the queens meeting room for your pay- she was partially interrupted by peter having to stop drax from just walking off and trusting her

“Simple we have a badge and paper.” And she was right as she pulled out a badge with her name on it and a note written in the queens handwriting and even signed by the ‘supreme ruler’ 

 

_“Dear guardians; after searching a large portion of my planet we have found enough volunteers to take your place please come fourth to my meeting room to collect your pay I shall see you then_

_Signed-_

 

“Whoa whoa whoa hold up lady! The queen herself instructed us to not leave our post alone since it could cause people to break in so until those ‘ _guards_ ’ of yours show up we ain’t budgin’!”Rocket exclaimed growling at the women who had a scowl on her face that was sending shivers down a certain wimp  ~~ _peters_~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~spine

”guardians we mean no trouble but the queen has insisted that you all leave your position and get off of our beloved planet.” It was obvious she was starting to get impatient

“kraglin? Hey um get the engines started up y’know _just_   _in case_ ” kraglin heard peters voice on his com back at the ship which was docked nearby in a field and to the guardians misfortune he did as told starting up all the systems  

“guardians this is the last time we shall say this.  **Get the fuck out of here for your own damn good and drive off your ship is already started up now go.”** She said in a way different tone suddenly now sounding more intimidating and angered her fists slightly twitching and shaking at her sides

the team at the same time drew their guns swords and arrow prepared for a fight a normal fight that they leave with a scrape at most

if only

suddenly the women stepped back while her guards pulled out bottles of who knows what out and threw the liquid at the others legs causing a stench so fucking horrid they felt like their eyes were going to burn to a crisp 

“What the fuck is this shit!” Peter shouted right before gunfire broke out between the groups and a few charged at the others resulting in bangs as peter covered his eyes walking through the now thick smoke and fog unable to see hear and barely able to breath “who the fuck are you people!?” He shouted after hearing his teammates clashing and fighting quiet down he remembered seeing three of the guards now all wearing masks with air tanks attached 

“You fucking assholes...” peters words slurred as his eyes went wide seeing strange shapes and stars before falling back unable to stay conscious 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter woke up inside of the room they had been guarding as his fellow guardians were regaining their consciousness with him “damn phonie- oh...oh no.” Peter turned to rockets words and saw a bomb _one that resembled a bomb the guardians had_ as they got up questioning it silently a loud buzzing began and the timer on the front started up with only 30 minutes on it 

“What the!- Rocket you dismantle the bomb groot mantis and drax go warn the civilians and royal family of the bomb peter and yondu follow me!” Gamora took lead as no one had time to question it

well

they still ended up questing it as rocket pulled the bomb out revealing it wasn’t 1 by 2 ft but a whopping 9 feet into the wall “yeah gamora by the time I get all the wires figured out and dismantled were all gonna be ashes.”

Gamora looked pissed as she looked around “ok...everyone to the Milano! We need to evacuate the place!” The others nodded as rocket sighed starting to run off to where the Milano was parked to find it turned on and the three suns indicating it was mid day  

“Kraglin whats going- there he was knocked out cold on the floor snoring disregarding him the ship was trashed showing some sort of struggle 

“Gamora slight problem again...see the bunker we we’re just in is hours away from any sort of civilization and the Milano can’t fit a whole planet of people in it and if we magically do find some sort of people they will at most have 35 seconds to get into a place so far underground the huge explosion about to happen won’t completely kill them.”

“As much as it hurts to do this...we have to abandon the if there’s any chance at someone who has seen the faces of these people to live and help take them down.” And she was right this was the only way to make it out alive but a lot are gonna die

 

and they were right

 

within minutes they were proven right as the planet blew up sending chunks of rock and other people’s belongings everywhere burnt to almost nothing but, most horrifying of all...the body parts 

parts were everywhere heads, arms, legs hell even torsos were everywhere hitting the ship flopping around and flaking apart 

“this’ll be fun to explain to the nova corps.” Nebula said scowling as the others stayed in awe at the brutal mess they had made and the huge number of people innocent people they had murdered practically- no! I-it isn’t their fault those people had fumes and gasses they couldn’t stop it!....right?

Later on the nova corps had taken everyone into custody to question them on the matter them being the only survivors “so you mean to tell us that after you all found out the place was gonna blow due to your bomb you just left?” A humanoid creature asked yondu who rolled his eyes “I’ve said it once I’ll say it again! He ain’t the ones who set the bomb off! Them tall freaks did it!” The thick skinned Male shouted furious 

“If this is true then why didn’t you stop them?” He asked yondu pushing for a confession that he would not get “we did dammit! They knocked us all out and set it off! I’ve been tellin yer all this for the past 2 hours!” Yondu shouted angry as the novacorp officers were attempting to pin this on them 

Gamora on the other hand was silent having been ready to go by this point as her answers were only bent against her “ma’am I have to request you answer my questions or I will be done here and your current position is kinda to your disadvantage.” The whore in a suit in tie said smiling as gamora thought about how fun it would be to knock the teeth out her head

Then there’s mantis drax kraglin and groot all of which were released early as they were no use. No one understood groot, drax was just confusing everyone, mantis made 6 different officers have a mental breakdown and leave and kraglin understood the situation worse than drax understood metaphors 

“bastard! You mean to say that I am at fault? I was the last one to fall while fighting!” Nebula shouted banging on the table while a petite girl quivered in the corner....but despite her appearance his voice was one of the deepest anyone there had heard “m-ma’am I understand you are upset but calling me names and scarring me only makes you more suspicious- aH!” Nebula attacked strangling the girl like boy as a few guards had to run in to handcuff her and set her beside drax and the others  

peter was smirking “blah blah blah basically what your saying is that it’s our fault the queen forced us to do this job and it’s our fault we were to weak? Great logic buddy!” He flipped the man off who wasn’t very amused at the behavior of the guardians so far

soon though everyone else was done except peter and Rocket but while they were walking to the Milano to start it up knowing the other two would be done soon they were stopped “we aren’t allowed to let you out of custody until instructed to do so.” Some people in uniform said before leading them off to a room where they would be held 

peter was continuing his refusal to answer and snarky comments while Rocket....he didn’t have it that easy....

 

a seal was in the room scowling at him her name tag read “lylla”

”lylla? Y-your alive!? Where the hell have ya been!” Rocket said smiling as she glared “avoiding trouble _89p13_.” Rocket got shivers down his spine as his lab friend spoke “w-what? Lylla it’s me rocket?” He said his smile slightly dying as she spoke “I know what your _stage_ name is but currently to me you are nothing but a number Rocket....now then since the other agent couldn’t handle you and I’m stuck with you mind telling me why you made that bomb in the first place?”

 

rocket was too shocked though

 

lylla was acting different like some snobby asshole officer and it was confusing him “what? Lylla come on you’ve gotta be- “answer the question Raccoon!”  ~~Bit hypocritical~~ “raccoon?! I ain’t n-no fucking raccoon!” He shouted shaken as lylla knew how he despised that word 

 “89p13 I must request you answer my question.” Lylla said glaring at rocket with a glare that made him feel so small so....so weak and the only thing he hated more than being called a raccoon is being weak 

“It was just me being bored...it wasn’t ever supposed to go off.” He said scowling even though it hurt to be so aggressive Towards her “you make world destroying bombs in your free time? Doesn’t that seem dangerous or suspicious?” Lylla asks smiling as she had gotten her way “Well I guess...but I ain’t got nothin better to do.” Rocket answered shrugging as lylla looked dissatisfied “then why would you turn to building them in the first place? See do you think any of this would’ve happened if you had simply _stayed at the lab?_ ” She said smiling

 Rocket had a slight moment of shock before growling “I ain’t answering ya fuckin’ question...” Rocket said as lylla sighed “listen mistake answer my questions or you’ll end up in police custody like the small weak malfunctioning mistake you were born as.” Rocket was taken aback to say the least.

the small fighter got slightly teary eyed and shouted back “shut the fuck up!” BuT lylla didn’t obey “your just a lab accident a mistake made to be tampered with nothing but a nuisance in everyone’s life...I would be surprised if they even consider you their equal knowing the animal you are.” She was just trying to get to him right? She couldn’t mean this!....right?!

Either way whatever she was doing was working as rocket began shaking slightly “that shit ain’t true....” he said in a shaky voice as lylla smiled “oh but it is to them your just a asset to make money and nothing else if you were gone they wouldn’t care about you they would only care about the money.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

While the guardians were escorted to a empty room yondu and nebula kept exchanging glances and next thing they knew they were both kicking punching and beating up anyone who came at them while the other guardians looked shocked “what are you two doing!?” Gamora shouted as they kept going but soon the green assassin was forced to join in as another was attempting to restrain her despite her absence of resistance.

peter was soon yelling and arguing with the man questioning him about the events and it was s p I c y as both had good points which the other would break down using evidence and honestly if they had guns the place would need to be evacuated.

then Rocket.....he was being tortured , broke, shattered, torn apart pice by pice by lylla who was just smiling as she got under his skin and crawled around hitting every weak area he had and slowly making him pour the answers _she_ wanted to hear despite the fact some weren’t the full truth but, ignoring that soon she had wrote down all she needed to and left the room along with Rocket who slowly made his way over to a bench in the lobby and sat down before curling up and starting to sob. 

peter after a bit had to be separated from the officer who was supposed to be getting answers because they were just joking around as if they had been friends for years. As peter left he looked around and went to the lobby assuming the others weren’t done despite the fact they were actually a few blocks away fighting off a bunch of nova corps officers. Peter then saw rocket sobbing weak and way too vulnerable for well rocket 

“Rocket? What’s going on?” He asked as rocket suddenly jumped not knowing that peter was here “quill! Uh I was just uh waiting for you idiots.” He said drying his eyes quickly and sniffling “ok...but why were you crying?....” He asked kinda prepared to die at his assumption. “Crying? Me? PfFfFhAHAHAHAH N-Nice joke quill!” He shouted about to stand up just for peter to sit down “Rocket your under eye fur is wet....unless you got water thrown at you, you were crying-

“if I was so what? Just tears...” he said looking off and frowning as peter shook his head “what did they do?” He asked caring and scooting closer to the furry companion who was now facing away to hide his lip quivering and eye watering “same thing they did to you all ask questions and get mad when we get mad that they’re pinning it on us.” He replied lying as lylla had done way worse than he had said but did you really expect a confession? 

”then why are you crying?-  “lylla....” Rocket said answering my question and exhaling through clenched teeth “what?” Peter replies having heard rocket mention her but also mention how they got separated when escaping and later when he returned how he had found a body burned beyond recognition 

“what about her?- “it was her dammit! Shes alive! And she made me feel worse than I’ve felt in years Pete! I ain’t never had someone betray me like that and do so much damage without a single bruise left on it! Are ya fuckin happy!” Rocket shouted turning and lashing at peter angrily 

peter on the other hand just sat in shock......the small amount of things he had heard about lylla were all positive and made her seem like the best person ever and it was clear rocket cared for her. “Rocket...if you ever need- “I dont need anyone!” Rocket interrupted growling despite the tears swelling in his eye and the heavy amount of fear on his voice

”well...we’re still here for you...and....and I’m here for you! Need anything done we help rocket we’re a team.” Peter said clearly angered at the situation 

lylla walked back to her ship and got in it some men who looked like humans other than the green skin sat her in a seat where they had some helmet put on her before she knew it all the regret questioning and anger at herself she had for what she did was gone as she remembered how evil Rocket was and how he tried to kill her...by remember I mean what she thinks she remembers...you would be lucky to get a single true memory out of her by now with the amount of brainwashing she’s been through 

Rocket shook his head “none of you need help....why should I ever need it....why the fuck did I have to get stuck in this damn body!” He shouted shaking now as he was getting worked up over the ordeal and put his hand to his now aching head “why do I have to be the one who was made into a hideous monster....why did I have to be their experiment that got away” Rocket mumbled aloud 

“because if you hadn’t got away you would be somewhere way worse than now...and besides yo wouldn’t know us.” Peter said after a moment of awkward silence

”yeah? Well maybe it wouldn’t be so bad that way...” Rocket said confused at what he was saying as star lord looked hurt and shocked “r-Rocket you know that isn’t true.” Peter got out after thinking for a bit of how different it would be without the furry asshole at his side 

 “well...be happy you- suddenly the other guardians ran by gamora stopping “quill! rocket! Come on we gotta go! Wait where were you two?!” She asked as the two got up “gettin annoyed by nova corps...” Rocket mumbled as they all got back on the Milano and barely escaped


	2. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket sulks around more over the betrayal of lylla and refuses to tell anyone else but after peter requests a private meeting he considers opening up parts of himself to the others he hasn’t revealed to anyone in years

 

Rocket sat in his room not doing any tinkering on some bomb or making a gun surprisingly, but was thinking about lylla

she seemed so different like the shell of a girl he knew who had been internally replaced by a monster Which was fairly close if you think about it hard enough, but forgetting about that  He had another thing on his mind; peter. The flarkin idiot was showing compassion but not like normal nonononononono Rocket _saw it_ when he was talking with quill in his eyes he looked like he actually cared

But rocket knew he didn’t care _that much_ right? They were just drinking buddy’s and teammates sure they at times would consider each other friends and rocket knew he somewhat cared for him but there’s no way star-dork cared that much about him after all he was just a _freak of nature_

Discarding those deep thoughts rocket decided to make himself useful since it would be a few days before they arrived on xandar To pick up a few things such as food weapons and ammunition although it was only rocket, kraglin, mantis and peter that were going out since they were the easiest to pass by as normal and knowing that was home to the nova corps it would definitely cost them if they got caught 

rocket soon began pulling off large portions of the ship to work on and soon had a large gun in his arms and was giving it more power liking the idea of a weapon that could erase someone’s entire existence in one blow

 But that along with other things got boring as nothing was able to distract him from peter and lylla but lucky for the raccoon soon he found himself tired and allowed himself calmly to fall asleep

 

 

* * *

 

 

Suddenly rocket jolted awake after hearing some loud knocking on the door and someone’s footsteps clanking away “what the flark? Groot for the 20th time you don’t have to leave notes your privileged enough to wake me!- what the..”

 

  _Dear rocket, I know you hate talking about your past and traumatic events but...since the incident with nova I’ve been thinking about you and getting really worried. Would you mind meeting me in the cockpit?_

_**Signed peter quill**_

 

“Flarkin dumbass!” Rocket said maddened now and laid back down throwing the letter in the trashcan “he thinks I’m just gonna tell him all my problems? What a dumbass...” he thought aloud before after a few moments of silence getting down and grabbing the letter before laying back down to examine it“The dork thinks I’m gonna show up? Wonder how long he’ll stand out there waitin’.” and the answer to that was simple, forever

 

peter stood in the cockpit looking out into the stars hoping to hear the sound of the smaller figures feet tapping down the hallway so he could know surely if Rocket was ok from the encounter or if the guardians needed to help because if so peter knew damn well he would

he waited and thought ‘he’s gonna show he has to what else is he gonna do’

then rocket  simultaneously thought ‘I’m never showin’ up’

’yes he is peter you know he will’

’he thinks I’m gonna walk up to talk doesn’t he? Well I’m gonna show him’

’hes Probably just debating on if he should...right?’

’he’s probably out there looking like a idiot while I wait till he gives up’

’I am not giving up’

’yes he will rocket you know he will, what else can he do?’

’I can just listen to music while I wait’

’I’m not going’

’he’s not coming’

 

they both kept deep in thought about it despite being a distance apart but soon rocket found himself reconsidering and peter not doubting himself as much anymore

“He’s nit showing...” peter said turning to walk back to his room when Rocket was at the end of the doorway “hey star-dork.” He said as peter sighed in relief “Hey there Rocket..”

”So what do you wanna meet about that’s so important? Especially when no one else is awake.” He asked frowning slightly grumpy “well it’s just...back at the station you seemed really y’know...shook up and I uh just wanted to make sure you were ok- “ok? Quill of course I’m fine I’m fan fuckin tactic ya idiot!” Rocket said smirking as peter shook his head frowning “no you aren’t rocket...look at yourself.” Peter looked to the side realizing how rocket could find that to be a mean statement 

but

”yeah I know...I’m a fuckin mess.” Rocket admitted walking up and sitting in the co pilots chair sighing “but that doesn’t mean I need you remindin’ me!” _‘There it is’_ peter thought sitting in the captains chair “just...if you need someone the team will help and I’ll make sure as Hell they will.” There he goes again caring for Rocket treating him like a equal and making him feel good _god damn he hated him_

“Pete I get it your concerned and Wanna help but ya can’t do anythin’ to help.” Rocket said shrugging as got up for a moment before coming back with a bottle of some sort of alcohol in his hand 

”but we can...we just wanna know if you want us to- “damn it Quill stop it with this sappy shit I’m fine without you all fussin’ over a small problem!” Rocket said as he took another swig of the drink “I assure you with my own word that I am just fine!” He said to the Terran as peter looked off “Yeah well that’s usually what the ones hurting most say...” he mumbled as rocket didn’t need to ask What he had better hearing “well most is exactly right! Besides I’ve never been like **most** lifeforms!” He shouted furrowing his eyebrows- or the spots where they would be if he were human? Eh I’ll call em eyebrows

“Raccoons and you both look- “how many damn times do I have ta tell ya! I’m not a fucking raccoon!” Rocket said growling before getting up tossing the bottle at quills head “I’m going back to bed.”

Peter sighed still worried and did the same going back to his room and falling asleep

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the guardians arrived on xandar Rocket peter mantis and kraglin all walked out and soon were all separated but around 7 ft away from eachother as they walked towards their destination wearing hoods and even a wig on mantis 

around the point they got close to the shop they would be picking up 3 months worth of food they were stopped by nova corps “peter quill, kraglin obfonteri, subject 89p13 and mantis we will have to ask you come with us.” A man in the front said as peter stepped up “why?” “Because we have a warrant out for you alls arrest since we got enough whiteness accounts to prove you were involved in the bombing of 78256.” 

Peter grinned “hate to break it to ya buddy but we aren’t going anywhere with you all.” He said as mantis was looking past the nova corps and saw something “we figured you would say that...which is why your not coming with us our bounty hunters on the other hand...good luck.” The main guard said as they all moved to the sides where a crowd had gathered around and almost out of nowhere a yellow portal like thing opened far away and another one opened infront of the group where a man with a red cape, a girl with glowing red eyes, someone who the guardians had experience with before a women with a Mohawk and finally a huge green brute jumped through

”uhm peter? These people aren’t exactly weak and the strongest of us are back on the ship...” mantis said quietly into peters ear while backing up along with kraglin “ok and we’re all on the same team right?” Peter asked as the man in a cape got in a fighting stance along with the others “look I’m Dr. strange that’s scarlet witch, the hulk, Thor and captain marvel and I just gonna be blunt, this doesn’t have to be forced.” Then the 4 guardians did the same “but we kinda got a good reason to not go now don’t we.” And then all hell broke loose

 

~~**Now im not well experienced in fight scenes so feel free to skip this since it’s not gonna be that good and uh I basically hate it just read the summary in bold at the end**~~

Scarlet witch began tossing large chunks of Well Anything at kraglin who only had two small guns in his pockets to shift at the flying girl who was soon tossing him like a rag doll as peter grabbed his blasters and shot them at anyone who got close but it all revealed to be useless once Strange started to open portals sending all the shots back at peter who started up his jetpack and put on his mask ready to fight

mantis was mainly trying to stay out of the way as she wasn’t that good of a fighter but soon when the hulk began charging at her she realized she had to in order to keep from dying and casually jumped up wrapping her arms around him and next thing she knew she was thrown off and to the ground as the green beast began weeping and sobbing as if he were a child in a bike crash

rocket on the other hand was already flying in circles around Thor and captain marvel who were throwing shots and hitting some but most of which were dodged just to end up with small grenades placed on their bodies sending them back while the short furry hero pulled out his gun from earlier and started firing it at the two who weren’t exactly dying like it was programmed to do instead they took each bullet and came back at rocket fueled by the pain 

scarlet witch was throwing rocks and chunks of land at kraglin who was only able to run around and shoot at her with pistols which gave out bullets she was able to pinpoint with so much precision they had barely moved a inch

mantis soon recovered from getting thrown and started running towards kraglin seeing he wasn’t doing so well and with just a simple grab she had fueled him with enough rage to take down a whole army of witches and started to back away as the man started doing everything he could to attack the girl who’s hands were glowing pink as she tossed him back just to get tackled scratched and bit again and again almost like a dog attack

While mantis backed up watching the fight go down she didn’t notice hulk get up and byt he time she had she had gotten grabbed and thrown into the ground before tossed at star lord who thankfully caught her but to his expense as his jet pack wasn’t meant for two people and he started going down only to fall into a large portal that once they got out of they were thousands of feet into the sky

kraglin who kept shooting biting and scratching scarlet witch soon felt something grab his leg as rocks formed aroun it and picked him up before he was slammed into the pavement back and fourth by it before getting tossed up and punched with extra force sending him a good 20 ft away

as this all happened rocket noticed he was failing the others around him and after a moment he knocked marvel back with a small bomb and getting Thor off his tail he charged up his gun meant to completely destroy someone for about 14 seconds 

Strange kept sending peter and mantis through portals all across xandar and even other planners at alarming paces causing peter to loose his grip and mantis to well stay unconscious  

after a readjustment rocket turned to hulk “HEY UGLY!” As the green beast turned a huge yellow and red ball of plasma? Energy? Who knows what shot out and hit him sending him back a few feet but he had grabbed it like a wrestler would and suddenly it blew up sending everyone flying back

as hulk basically had a explosion happen infront of him many portals were open that were sending peter and mantis around and as the explosion sent rocket back he hit peter making him go back flying off into a portal with the two finally kraglin was launched into the air and hit a portal sending him feet away from the Milano to which the others ran out “what the!- how are you here?! What happened?!” Gamora shouted running to the beaten up pilots side 

 

* * *

 

**Basically a recap for those of you who didn’t read that mess of a fight scene; everyone fought then scarlet witch threw kraglin around 20 feet like a baseball as rocket was using small grandes on Thor and captain marvel but despite that he still got hit a lot peter was dealing with doctor strange while mantis was keeping hulk down by making him have mental breakdowns but eventually he got the best of her by slamming her into the ground then throwing her at peter who caught her but due to the fact his jetpack was meant for one person he wasn’t able to hold her and fell into one of strange’s portals and went through a bunch after rocket realized he was failing his friends who were all getting beaten so he charged up that gun from earlier and shot hulk which caused a explosion sending everyone into random portals that were open by strange luckily kraglin ended up feet away from the ship while the other three aren’t so lucky**

* * *

 

“N-nova corps th-they showed up and had some team of Terran f-freaks fight us a-and we lost.” He got out holding  his head which was bleeding everywhere “krag the fuck happen to you?!” Yondu said helping gamora lift him and then shouted “where’s pete!? Krag I need you to answer me!” 

Peter felt gravity change as the world was spinning...until he hit a tree...then he was being slapped back and fourth against the branches before landing on a thick pile of fluffy snow then uh the darkness he heard two other thuds around him presumably the other two

”where....where are we?!” Rocket said sitting up but still sitting and looking around to see nothing but snow, trees and abandoned buildings amongst the huge hills 

“Beats me....” peter said standing while mantis awoke and stood up “what happened?” She asked 

peter looked around and turned on his com link to only get static “whelp there goes any chance at contacting the others...maybe if we look around we can find some some sort of ship then we uh...we go from there.” Peter said turning to his teammates who were bruised and scratched up

“Since your our captain I shall follow your orders.” Mantis said about to walk off to search but was stopped as rocket shouted “ah! Fuck!” She turned and saw rocket on his knees holding his stomach as peter ran to his side alarmingly fast “whoa Whoa calm down what’s wrong?” 

Rocket was lightly growling under his breath as he held himself “n-nothin I’m fine...” he lied as peter furrowed his eyebrows “no your not it’s nit normal for you to just fail standing up.” He did have a point but rocket couldn’t just stop because his chest hurts he had to keep going

then mantis touched his back

”you know your hurt...you just....you don’t want to show it to him- “WHO FLARKIN ASKED YOUR OPINION!” Rocket shouted getting to his feet barely just to hold his chest “Rocket I think one or two of your ribs are broken.” Peter said looking him up and down as Rocket growled “so what if one is? Itll get better!” He said _attempting_ to get up but peter stopped him “the only way your moving anywhere is with someone holding yo- “QUILL I AINT NO DAMN ANIMAL!” Rocket shouted “you don’t even really care you just want to look good infront of your team- “tension.” Mantis spoke

“What was that?” Peter asked as mantis knelt down to the twos level her hands on their shoulders “I feel a very strong tension between the both of you....not a awkward sexual or angry one...this tension is...strange...you believe he does not care for you and sees you as a lower...but you deeply care for him also...and you peter you- “ok who slipped you coffee?” Rocket said snarling as mantis looked confused “I do not drink caffeine it makes my sensors get distorted.” Mantis replied “yeah that’s how I know someone gave you coffee.”

“Rocket I am quite sure that what I’m feeling is true I am feeling you two having a romantic tension- “Okok mantis just shut up so the mature sane for the most part ones can figure out how the flark we’re gonna get home.” Rocket said angry yet somehow blushing!? It was under his fur luckily but he was mad not embarrassed or flustered so how is he blushing?

but forgetting that Rocket peter and mantis all began walking through the snow as their adrenaline from the battle began to wear off the freezing and pain began to kick in and have a huge effect on them

 

the guardians on the other hand were all busy doing different things. Yondu and gamora were trying their hardest to figure out where peter rocket and mantis were by their com links but the signals they received were bouncing off everywhere from right next to the ship to the other side of the multiverse 

drax and groot were both doing their best to patch kraglin uo who had a alarming amount of bone fractures for someone who was still able to run around and talk on for hours and hours

finally nebula was trying to figure out who the people who attacked were and if they were a threat to her personally soon she found what she needed

 

_“Bruce banner, Wanda maximoff, Thor, Stephen strange and carol Danvers are some of the newest bounty hunters from terra/earth and were all voluntary as soon as the bombing off 78256 reached their planet. being scarred and feeling as if they could be threatened the 5_ _spoke out to be a team and fight against the 9 fugitives who used to be known as the guardians of the galaxy as they have saved us twice.”_

 

“Terran bounty hunters? Us loosing to them makes me suspicious of his leadership skills.” Nebula thought aloud to herself as she kept reading about the 5 volunteers

 

 

* * *

 

As the 3 went through old buildings torn apart and powerless rocket spotted something “hey look.” Peter did so stoping from the revenging he was doing and saw a huge mountain that spoke dAnGeR... _but...._ at the top the roof of a building with its lights on and a cable attached to it was seen although the cable was barely visible at first glance it was clear it was maybe 700ft up and had different carts that hung from it go down it to who knows where

”w-we should probably go up there and ask for help yes?” Mantis asked peter shaking from the cold wind as peter thought about it the climb was high...and steep plus the wind up there was most likely really strong and the chances of them making it to the top without another injury were small...but it was their only hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont Worry next chapter Rocket and peter will have a moment together when mantis isn’t around and mantis herself will get her own development in that meantime


	3. Frozen, lost and alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket mantis and peter start on their journey up a steep freezing cold and windy mountain in a attempt to get help and make it back home

 Peter rocket and mantis started climbing up the mountain around a hour later after they rummaged through the different supplies in surrounding buildings and luckily had found some climbing gear and a few extra layers so their inescapable freezing would be pushed off for a few Hours at least

soon after they started climbing though they realized how tough this journey would be cause about 50 ft up the giant the wind speed picked up and at times it would be hard to stay standing up “this flarkin sucks...” Rocket said walking slightly behind peter as mantis slurred along 7 or 8 feet back not as tough as the other two

”y’know if we had gotten food we would probably have a lot more strength right n- wh- HEY!” Peter looked down with a guilty face as he finished eating a chocolate bar “y-yes?- “WE COULDVE ALL USED SOMETHING LIKE THAT!” Rocket shouted lightly growling and stopping along with peter while mantis caught up “OH YOU PROBABLY COULDNT DIGEST IT ANYWAY!” “YOU DONT KNOW THAT!” And they continued arguing as mantis walked up ‘wouldn’t it be best to be on each others good sides in this situation?” But like expected it didn’t have a effect as they kept walking up arguing the whole way

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few hours later they had reached halfway and no one had spoke a word as the cold pain had kicked in and they all felt like they could collapse at any moment until they heard something amongst the dark wasteland of white...it was a ear drum busting screech that made them all hold their heads 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” Peter shouted pointing into the distance at a huge figure, 6 legs! Fangs so large they don’t fit in it’s mouth, it had no ears and had a face made up of panels that open and close to reveal it’s mouth and in this case the creature at least twice as big as drax and drooling while charging at three weak people way smaller isn’t exactly in a certain groups favor 

“Mantis stay back!” Peter said as mantis nodded and stepped back just to turn and see another running at them but before she could shout Rocket had pulled out his gun from earlier which had a bit of charge left he started to rapid fire at anything coming at them but as mantis watched suddenly she saw one tackle peter and was ready to bite down on his head “ROCKET HELP PETER!” 

Rocket turned to her shouting and saw Peter having to push the jaws of the beast away from him as it kept chomping trying to get a taste of that sweet Terran flesh and suddenly things seemed to be going in slow motion, Rocket looked at mantis who was backing up scarred and then at peter who was about to get ate and felt a huge wave of pure anger and rage at the beast

he had never felt this before not in this way but in a split second he had shot the beast off of peter then shot it a extra two times before running over to peter “quill! Are you ok?! Get up we have to keep going!” Rocket shouted as peter got up revealing his arm had a huge bite on it and was turning the frothy white snow below him crimson 

as more of these beasts ran around rocket realized he only had enough left for one large shot and there was at least 9 of them now surrounding the group “rocket what are you doing s-s-shoot them!” Peter shouted as rocket looked around “I don’t got enough and as soon as I attack one the rest are gonna dig in!” 

“Dig.. _’dig’-_ rocket you can dig holes and out of holes really good right?” Peter said as rocket nodded “quill how does that relate to anythin’!?” And peter pointed further up on the mountain at a large ledge covered in show before grabbing onto mantis “CHARGE THAT BASTARD UP AND SHOOT THAT!” And Rocket did as told and immediately after snow fell and kept on falling soon turning into a huge avalanche 

everyone ran, Peter rocket mantis and even the wolves as the large lump of snow started to catch up peter jumped over a small drop off where a cave entrance was that they had took a break in earlier only issue the cave was tiny and as peter jumped Mantis lost her grip on peters hand and fell back a few feet away 

mantis on the other hand turned around to run into the cave but froze and stared in pure fear and terror at the huge wave of snow tree branches and rocks flying at her, fear is a sting weapon and can make someone freeze in place 

“SH- MANTIS HURRY UP BEFORE- but it was too late, by the time mantis snapped out of it and went to run where peter and Rocket safely sat the other two got perfect first row seats to seeing the mass fly over the edge of the cave and smash into mantis sending her flying back before she was buried under it all unable to breath and swept away

rocket and peter sat in shock. They had just watched their beloved teammate get smashed under and washed away by snow sticks and sharp rocks but by the time they had realized a Boulder had fallen in front of the entrance mantis’s body would’ve been close to the bottom 

“Mantis just...” Peter was the one to break the silence “she’s gone..” Rocket said laying back to think, Sure it is quills fault but if he hadn’t done that then they would’ve all died so...this was the only way!...it had to be

”w-we gotta focus on moving that big rock and getting out there...she might be alive!” Peter said attempting to push the large rock putting all his weight on it just to get nothing “Pete..” but rockets words weren’t heard at peter kept pushing desperately “peter just...” yet again Rocket wasn’t heard as peter kept going until rocket ran up his back and slapped him before jumping off “she’s gone quill! And right now we both need a break! Plus your arm it’s gushing blood!”

peter stopped and sat down ripping off a pice of his jacket and wrapping it around the wound “..your right.....just wish it wasn’t so cold...” peter said and he was right, it was a lot colder in the cave than outside...to peter...Rocket was warm due to the fact his version of adrenaline was systems that got hotter and hotter

”what if we never see them again? Gamora, groot, yondu, kraglin, Nebula or drax...he’s gonna be devastated when he hears about mantis...” peter said while rocket snorted “when he hears about mantis he’s probably gonna destroy half the ship.” Peter sighed and looked over as the adrenaline rush he had started to wear off

”your shivering.” Peter said looking at rocket who was curled up with his tail around him “so? You are too...” and Rocket was right as peter was shaking “we should get out of here now.” Peter said as rocket laid against the back wall to suddenly feel it move backwards a bit “what the- he pushed it and the rock fell out revealing a room inside “hey quill!” 

Soon they had pushed all the rocks down and there was a tunnel “should we go?” Rocket asked as peter was silent for a moment “worth a try.” Peter said forcing a smile and going first having to crawl due to the shortened height of the Stone walls

As rocket crawled with him slowly his snarky attitude was coming back as he complained about the behind view of peter, “quill ya mind movin faster? I’d like to have my sense of smell by the time I’m out of this shit hole!” Rocket looked like he would be anywhere else other than staring at quills ass but for some reason h _e kinda just admired the sculpted area...and the thought of getting to-_  WAIT NO! What was he thinking?! 

Rocket shook his head to a second before continuing until they reached a opening with a single elevator in it “should we try it?” “Peter that thing looks ancient.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 A few minutes later they were waiting for the elevator to reach the only button they could push titled “R”

”sooo....where do you think it goes?!” Peter asked smiling as rocket looked up raising a eyebrow “up your fat ass...” he mumbled at peter slapped his upper thigh and put his hand on his forehead as if he were about to faint “oh I’m flattered!”

rocket rolled his eyes as the elevator stopped and opened up revealing a cabin? There were people walking around of different races as the two walked out...rocket put two and two together after looking out a window and shouted “WE DIDNT HAVE TO CLIMB THE FLARKIN MOUNTAIN?! DAMMIT QUILL!” Rocket stopped his foot turning towards peter who held his hands up defensively “I didn’t know there was a elevator!”

suddenly some lady walked up to the two her skin hair and eyes all white and light blues “is there a problem?” Rocket turned and growled “YES THERE IS A PROBLEM THIS DUMBASS DIDNT THINK TO LOOK FOR A ELEVATOR!” Peter inhaled deeply seeming to calm himself...then he shouted back “NEITHER DID YOU OR MANTIS DONT YOU TRY TO PIN THIS ON ME!”

rocket snorted “GREAT JOB BEIN A LEADER! YOU LET MANTIS DIE BECAUSE YOU COULDNT THINK TO LOOK FOR ANOTHER WAY- “SECURITY!” The women shouted as 3 men and a short women who seemed familiar walked up and grabbed rocket and peter who both started to shout and struggle as they got thrown out 

but they were thrown out a different door. One facing away from the mountain they had halfway climbed and once they were out they looked around in awe...it was so colorful...people of all types ran around the streets which were decorated in blues purples and greens 

“Jeez this place makes my eyes hurt.” Rocket said while peter looked down at him “do you even see color?” To which rocket looked confused “Yeah why wouldn’t I?”

The two walked around sticking out like a sore thumb as people danced by banging on drums and singing loudly “it’s like a bunch of crack head- “WHY HELLO THERE!” A lady said walking up with red and yellow paint all over her body and bird feathers gathered on fabric were the basis of her clothes “oh uh hi.” Peter responded awkwardly as she examined the two

”you two were just from the wasteland! What was it like!” Rocket looked confused as peter cocked a smile and walked a bit closer to her “it was tough and horrible but yours truly saved my partner in crime right here after he couldn’t keep up!” Peter hugged Rocket who pushed him back “yeah see his arm? I was the one who saved him from loosin it.”

The lady chuckled then said “welcome to our paradise! Where people from all around the world live! Kinda like a mini xandar only thing is that we aren’t strict on every thing you do! Just as long as your careful in the wastelands and don’t bring any critters back! You two look rough come with me.”

The two looked confused but followed and soon got to a large building with blacked out windows “tall man with the bloody arm go in there tell them paxion sent you and they’ll fix you right up! As for you my furry friend follow me!” Peter looked at rocket before shrugging and walking in as rocket limped behind her the broken ribs starting to have a effect on him 

 Soon rocket reached a small shop where the lady rushed him in then yanked his overlayers off leaving him topless as he growled not liking this, suddenly she pulled out a weird device and scanned the old branding on his back “HEY LADY WHAT THE- She silenced him “HELLO GENTLEMEN! Please clean _‘89p13’_ goodbye now!” And she left as rocket stared in shock

Two men turned and once they saw him their eyes went wide as they cautiously walked over “it’s ok stay calm.” Rocket was frozen as these were the same ones the exact same ones that took him...but not today...they wanted him back they would have to fight for it!

rocket growled and jumped on one of them making sure to scratch his face to oblivion before grabbing a pair of scissors and stabbing the other in the leg just to run out and into a alleyway where he suddenly collapsed due to the rib or two in his body that just didn’t want to cooperate 

rocket dragged himself behind a trashcan before looking up and starting to cry “Why me?...” he whispered to himself and curling up despite the cold

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter smiled as the barbers trimmed the stubble on his face and cleaned his hair up before they moved him onto another large section of the building where they patched up his wound and finally he was shoved into a room where suddenly he was stripped of all his clothes and had new ones covered in blue and green feathers before they put marks on his face that decorated it and sent him out into a room with neon lights flashing everywhere and people dancing

peter was heading for the exit when he got sidetracked by some drinks and grabbed one but as the hot bitter liquid went down his throat almost like waking up he got up and started to dance and party with all the other beings in that room having a good time

But after what felt like minutes peter had gotten addicted to the drinks and was unable to stop sipping them at one point he passed out while grinding on some girl and a while later when he awoke after looking around he finally left

but

strangely enough everything seemed different

there were different floats and lanterns around and the streets were decorated differently plus the sun was rising...when peter and rocket arrived it was rising

peter started to walk around the cul-de-sac looking for rocket when suddenly he was grabbed and shoved into a alleyway before getting slapped “WHERE THE FLARK HAVE YOU BEEN!” A tired and near death Rocket shouted as quill looked confused “w- rocket what happened?! Why do you look like that!?” Rockets eyes were greyed as his whiskers were all crooked and bent he had some torn up shirt on that went to his feet and the fur peter could see was all messed up 

“I’ll tell ya what happened!” Rocket said teary eyed “you disappeared on me for a whole entire week! Or was it longer? Flark if I know! Peter they’re lying!” Rocket said putting his hands on the sides of his head as one of his wet eyes twitched slightly 

“what?” Peter asked getting up as rocket took a deep breath “they’re all lying..they have these drinks and once you sip them your addicted and want to stay...there’s people from all across the galaxy that have been here for decades and think it’s only been a few hours...but...the people who did this shit to my body?...they’re a specialty...everywhere I look their species is around along with animals similar to me...it’s been torture and I’ve seen lylla...she’s tried to kill me each time...peter you have to help me get out of here I’m losin my damn mind.”

Peter could tell too...the more he looked into his greyed out watery eyes the more trauma and stress he saw “well uh...follow me I’ll find some way to get out.” Peter said starting to walk out of the alleyway as rocket followed closely behind and looking fragile like with any poke he could crash and burn

as they walked many women and men offered those god damned drinks...but at one point the same green men saw rocket and pointed “STOP THEM!” Rocket grabbed peter and ran into a alleyway where he hopped on a trashcan and then jumped onto a fire escape like thing peter following behind but as soon as peter was up Rocket was ont op of him nuzzling into his open chest and shaking “a-are they gone?...” He asked his voice unsteady and shaking as peter awkwardly put his arms around him

”no...just uh stay down...” he whispered confused as hell as the men looked around and soon unable to find anyone left 

peter got down then helped rocket down who almost collapsed once he had landed on the trashcan and they both went out again now Rocket was resting on peters shoulder barely able to keep up with him as they walked around but soon they saw a dock with ships all around it peter started to run towards it when men in many layers of clothes stopped him

”sir you are not allowed to leave the main area please go back- “now I ain’t going anywhere! And if you think you can control me then there’s a slight problem here!” Peter said as some more of _those people_ walked by and rocket curled back up into peters bare chest when suddenly the lady from earlier that week walked up

”men what trouble are you causing these two? They didn’t do anything to mess with you all!” She said to the guards who scowled “besides...in the painting district some kids found the slaughterhouse blood and the streets are red!” She said as the guards looked surprised and started to run off one staying behind to keep a eye on the two “What is it you want in this room-AH!” He fell to the ground as the lady dropped a taser like gun and looked at peter and rocket

”come with me.” She said running off towards a ship at the end fairly small but not too small “since you two have only been here for a week and you already found out I think I can get you out of here without you two turning into dust after leaving our atmosphere due to the alcohol...now listen very closely once your so high up people are gonna notice but don’t mind them and finally don’t look back or forewords once your close to the atmosphere both of you close your eyes and relax completely then you’ll probably be calm enough the field won’t detect you.”

peter looked confused as rocket kept clinging to his chest “what about you?” He asked as the glass top to the ship closed and she smiled holding her arms out in which two bracelets on her wrists sprouted feathers all up and down her arms “don’t worry...they trust my words.”

and with that she ran off to preform in the streets drawing the attention of many buying the two some time

peter tried to move Rocket from his chest but he didn’t budge “Rocket you need to let go- “I’ll let go once I’m away from those p-people.” And with that peter shrugged and stared up the ship before it lifted up and went off soon reaching a area that made frost surround the edges of the glass and as it got colder it didn’t take a genius to figure out they were near the end of this _field_ the bird lady was talking about as peter laid back putting the ship in autopilot 

As he relaxed he could feel the tension and stress on Rocket and how it was still there peter only had seconds before it would be too late so as a last resort he quickly moved his hands onto rockets head and back and started to pet him as he went to protest he stopped and soon was forced to accept the scratching and petting

”damn it Pete...” he mumbled as they passed the coldest areas and the frost melted away to which peter moved his hands back and rocket moved to the seat right next to him “tell the others about that and I break your fucking neck.” Rocket said shake and teary eyed still as peter nodded “my lips are sealed.” Peter said looking at him and smiling as rocket was silently pouting 

after some awkward silence rocket asked shyly “can I move back onto you...you were uh....soft.” Rocket said as peter chuckled and nodded while the raccoon moved back into his lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know something you don’t need to? For around a hour and 30 minutes I was writing then I went to change the playlist on my Spotify tab but my dumbass for some reason clicked x on my archive tab and lost AaAallLlL of my progress  
> AaaaA  
> This was late and short sorry but hope you enjoyed!


	4. So close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora takes control of the guardians now since peter and rocket are both gone but after deciding to land on a planet she starts to see things that make her unsure

 Gamora sighed as she looked over a korkboard of accounts from xandar desperate to figure out what happened to the 3 missing team mates

so far she had nothing

but what she had gotten was information on planets they could be on since some women and her kids said that she saw the trio go into someplace with snow and lots of it so that slimmed down the possibilities of them being on certain planets 

but still all they knew was that they were somewhere with snow and that was all and in all honesty across the multiverse there were over billions of planets with snow covering their surface 

But at the moment they needed to get to knowhere for some spare parts then they were heading to d’bari for a job they were offered a good 2k for

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Soon the guardians arrived and began collecting their ship parts but as they did so Gamora saw out of the corner of her eye peter and rocket sitting at a table enjoying a meal “PETE!” She shouted running over just to stop herself as the man and child in a furry jacket looked at them confused 

“I’m s-Sorry I mistook you for...someone else.” She said walking back over to _her_ crew who kinda stared before continuing to load the many different parts onto the ship concerned for the green assassin 

 As Gamora stormed inside she went into the bathroom to grab something when she saw herself....she looked miserable...the past few days she had been working nonstop on figuring out where the others were with little to no sleep and food and as she stared at herself she sighed poking at her eyebags

then in a quick motion she drew her sword and bunched her hair up into a ponytail before in a swift motion cutting all of the reddish pink out leaving her with jawline length black hair as she walked back out to the others “am I working with a bunch of slugs? Get a move on!” 

Gamora started to help going fast as she was getting nervous from being here from so long and the fact that the nova corps had it out for them made it worse

Soon though they had gotten all parts together and went inside to their respective rooms and as Gamora went to sit down 4 heavy knocks were heard on her door “come in!” Gamora shouted as nebula walked in and threw a ball of Gamora hair now covered in water at her “why did you cut it!?” She shouted as Gamora crossed her arms

”why does it matter to you?” She asked as nebula glared silently before shaking,her head and sitting down trying to be a bit more relaxed “why did you cut it?” She asked more calm as Gamora sat down and shrugged “wish I knew- suddenly she was interrupted “ever since I turned 9 and any hair growth on my body was stopped my implants in my head...I’ve been so jealous of you...and I’ve always wanted to have that...to be beautiful to be loved to look like someone you’d want to love or admire.....but then you get ungrateful and chop it all off?” 

Gamora sighed as she wrapped one of her arms around Nebula “I’ll get you a wig next time we- “NO! I do not need your pity!” She said remembering who it was she was getting pity from and stormed off as Gamora groaned and went back to working on evidence 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rocket woke up and stretched getting out of the pilots seat and looking around for peter but more importantly he smelled....food....like a actual meal that they were going to eat not the trash he was forced to scavenge for the past week while peter had been partying...

“Quill? Where that smell coming from- Whoa!” Rocket was taken aback as he walked into the second and only other room on the ship, peter had cooked a entire breakfast and behind him were bunk beds and a door presumably leading to the bathroom “ah your awake! I was hoping I could finish before you woke up.” He said laughing nervously the flarkin idiot

”what'd ya doin?” Rocket asked confused as peter smirked “figuring you were naked and hungry while I got wasted I decided to make ya a meal!” Peter grinned while Rocket was scowling “you didn’t have to do that...” he mumbled as peter replied “but your my only crew member left! And a good captain always takes care of his crew!” Peter shouted smiling as rocket rolled his eyes before hopping up into a seat

it wasn’t a full minute before half of the stuff was gone as peter sat down “surprised to see you willing eating _my_ cooking!” He said as rocket stopped and looked at him “this tastes like  a pigeons asshole I’m only eating this cause I’m starvin’.” Rocket said as peter frowned “It’s not that bad! Besides my pancakes are good!” Rocket smirked at that comment “yeah good at keepin someone on the toilet for a few hours...”

”at least it isn’t drax’s cooking!” Peter shouted before they both shivered getting flashback to the last meal he made

 

 

“Drax?” Peter said as he poked at the ‘meal’ on his plate “what is it comrade?” He asked turning as the other guardians did the same “I’m not a professional chef or anything...but something tells me the food isn’t supposed to be moving- as peter finished that sentence the weird creature screeched and slithered off his plate the other ones doing the same and they all scattered across the ship

”great now we have a infestation on our hands...” Gamora said standing up as groot started to pick out the weird 10 legged things

“At least these are good!” Mantis said smiling cheerfully and taking a bite out of a hot dog to which peter laughed “it’s called a hot dog..and that is pig meat!-

“pig meat?” Drax said as the other guardians who were finally enjoying something looked up suspiciously 

“Drax what meat did you use?” Peter asked as Drax just laughed innocently not having any idea what they were upset about “I just grabbed those two bags of...WaiT.” He grabbed the bags out the trashcan To which peters eyes widened “ ‘sugar free gummy bears’ and I just mixed those in with the other meats!” 

Let’s just say that wasn’t a fun day for anyone

 

  _Flashback end_

 

“Why did you even have those things in the first place quill?” Rocket asked as peter laughed nervously “I was gonna sneak some into everyone’s food for a few days so we could vote Drax off as the chef with a good reason that won’t hurt his feelings.” 

“Hah! Peter James quill actually coming up with a good plan?! I never thought I’d see the day!” Rocket shouted fake laughing to the others annoyance “well ya did!” Peter said to which rocket stopped “I never said that it was a good plan star dork!” 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lylla quietly hummed a tune to herself as she walked down the hall towards HQ where she had been summoned and soon after opening up the doors and stepping in asked “what is the issue?” To the men who all turned and looked at her

”recently we got info on one of our subjects named 89p13 and after more research we have found it out you two were raised with eachother in captivity...you now have a mission...you will bring back 89p13 to us alive.” The leader of the three said as lylla gulped “sir however am I to do that?” She asked slightly scarred

”after 89p13 escaped from our grasps on that same planet we found you a partner that has enough information on the two to get them there...bring out _Mae.”_  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Gamora stepped off the ship and onto d’bari land and took in a whiff of that fresh air “well...we go out and we get what we need ok?” She turned back to which the other guardians nodded before walking out of the ship and starting t follow Gamora to where their job was but on the way she stopped “I’ll uh meet you guys there...just get there and tell them that 4 of us are wounded and couldn’t show up.”

nebula looked at her confused and suspicious but after a moment held back the urge to ask and walked with the others as Gamora headed towards a stylist and walked in “hello?” She said as a fairly large women walked up “hello! What do ya need?” And with that Gamora though for a moment about colors 

“do you have any wigs or hair implants?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lylla buckles herself in and looked back at this Mae person....she had a large cloak on that covered her face and all that was visible was that she had pale skin and fairly long black hair with some blue in it

”so....any idea where to go?” She asked to which the figure shook her head but after a moment of the two thinking she stood up and entered the coordinates to just some random spot in space “here....” she said as lylla looked confused for a quick moment until sighing “that’s a random spot in space...unless your planning to get us hurt or lost I suggest you don’t!-

the figure slammed it’s fist onto the girls arm rest “we go there now!” She shouted as lylla backed down not used to having others take control when she’s in charge, with that the two took off to this random location unknown to lylla but to ‘ _mae’_ she knew exactly what it was

Soon though Lylla realized what it was...during her visit there with the nova corps they had been told to stop and almost forced to stop when they tried to leave...the people there were covered in colors and outfits....and Rocket had been there

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Rocket looked around for a moment now that there wasn’t much to do “so quill...what was it like?” He asked to which peter looked down “what was what like?” He responded clueless “y’know the whole entire party thing you were gone for a week.” He said as peter thought for a moment

”it was mostly like I was dreaming...id be doing one thing one moment but then the next moment I’d be on the other side of the room gambling and I wouldn’t even remember walking over to that side.” Peter explained to rocket who looked interested “eventually we gotta go back because I saw tons of awesome things and mechanics around there that could make us rich.”

“What’s with you and getting rich anyway?” Peter asked as rocket looked surprised and confused “do ya hear yourself? Rick peter! When you got enough money you can do anything you want and ain’t no one able to stop ya!” And Rocket was right, but peter disagreed in every way

”then where’s the fun in life?! Then there’s no challenge or road block you have to get past you can just do it all for free and you don’t get any fun!” He said as rocket growled “so you’d rather deal with some trained assassin trying to kill you than just paying them to go away?” “Yes! If you pay them to go away it’s boring!”

“No it makes ya life easier!” Rocket argued back as quill got a idea and pulled his arm out of his shirt revealing scars “see you don’t get these anymore and to a lot of people these make you look tough.” He said as rocket snarled “yeah try covering it with fur....then you got a mess of matted and sticky fur on ya!” 

He had a point, any scars Rocket must have in his would be covered by fur and judging by the name things that can come out of a scar would make his fur all matted “well...it’s still fun to do so dont ya think?”

”I dont think I know and I know that it ain’t fun to fight people every minute of the damn day.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Gamora walked out of the shop with a box in her arms and threw it onto the Milano after running there then ran towards the fight just to see the guardians heading back “where were you!?” Nebula shouts as Gamora frowned “I was getting something but they were out of stock so I had to wait for them to find one in the back.” “One of what?!” “You’ll see.”

and with that they went to the milano

as nebula entered her room she saw a Box with a note “to help with the jealousy” it said as she opened it and pulled out a dark blue wig half of it was in a ponytail that was braided and the half that went down had 2 braids on the left side with beads on them “what the...”

a few moments later nebula had it on and was looking at herself in the mirror as Gamora walked in “do you uh...like it?” She asked as nebula turned “its the most disgusting thing I’ve seen in all my years of life!” And she threw it in the trash can as Gamora glared and left

as soon as the green assassin left nebula fished it out and put it on admiring herself in the mirror again “thanks sister...” she mumbled to herself as she messed with the sewn in hair smiling....actually smiling...for the first time in years she was actually smiling out of genuine happiness and it was not only a rare sight...but it felt great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this is really really late and I’m sorry!! Plus it’s short but I’ve just been busy here lately with school and personal things  
> One problem I have is if I work on something for too long I loose interest  
> Which is why this chapter was so short and sloppy  
> So expect a really big and better one next!
> 
> But uh here’s for reference since you’ve seen that major character death warning you been knew someone’s gonna oof out  
> Expect 4 members of our cast to not make it to the end


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket starts feeling weird towards peter as the two travel on a mission to find the other guardians  
> In the meantime Lylla and mae arrive at their wanted location to find a surprise

“I love ya star dork!” Rocket said smiling and leaning on peter as peter looked back drunk “I love you too fuzzy fucker!” He shouted playfully socking him in the shoulder as the two rambled on about dumb stuff 

as they kept on going a group of 5 barbaric looking men walked in and sat down at a table starting to shout and party with each other so loud everyone else pretty much stopped their activities and looked at the group leaving everything silent except for the partying men

Soon they realized “what’s yer problem?! We’re jus havin a fun time!” One of them shouted looking around at all the staring bar members 

having nothing else to do everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing including peter and rocket “hey quill what do you say we start up a bar fight? Y’know like all the old times!” Rocket whisper yelled to peter who smiled “I say we- before he could finish a large shot glass flew at peter and hit him in between the eyes inside was a slip of paper

once he opened it he realized it read out ‘ _fags!’ “_ Now that isn’t very nice!” Peter shouted standing up and walking over to the group rocket following slightly swaying being more drunk than peter “so? The world ain’t nice!” One of the men shouted as the others laughed and peter leaned in only a few inches away from the sweaty and smelly mans face “so?” 

And with that it was off as the man punched peter in the face making him fall back and everyone else got up starting to punch and beat the closest person to him or her resulting in screams and shouts

”this is what I’m talking bout pete!” Rocket shouting clawing at some innocent guys eyes and nose as peter smiled despite the person holding him in a choke hold but not for long as peter was able to kick the man in the crotch and get him on the ground

rocket kept going despite his drunken state but before he could do any more damage suddenly his tail was grabbed hard and he was slammed into the wall like some toy...this of course hurt like hell and rocket started to bit and punch the person but his tail was grabbed again and he was just thrown again to which suddenly he hit his head hard on a table

he blinked a few times trying to get a grip but his vision was blurry and as his eyesight began to become crystal clear he saw it, a man was holding a axe high above his head infront of Rocket about to swing it down and kill him, end his life right then and there he would end up like mantis and just be a dead body somewhere in the galaxy leaving peter alone

but

then it happened, peter tackled the man and began to beat him down then he got up and pulled out a blaster shooting him in the arm as rocket admired his muscular structure slowly inflicting one after another hard punch “ROCKET GET TO THE SHIP WE’RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!” And with that he snapped out of it and got up starting to run with peter

but more importantly

‘what was that! It was like a daze I just couldn’t admiring that dorks muscular body...and his sculpted biceps...and that- no! What’s wrong with me?!’ Rocket thought slapping himself in the face as they ran trying to stop thinking about it 

soon as they were back on the ship peter had weirdly named Meredith for some reason the two went to the other room and sat down to catch their breaths “t-that was...awesome!” Peter said as rocket turned his head for a slight moment before blowing air though his nose in a attempt to not chuckle “yeah..”

peter stood up and stretched before the two looked at eachother and simultaneously said “you look like shit.” Then followed peters laugh “we should shower...y’know to get all this blood food alcohol and...whatever that is off us.” He pointed to a stain on his pants which definitely wasn’t something from another person or edible 

“you go first...I got all this fur to pick it out of it’ll take a while for me to finish.” Rocket said sitting down on the bottom bunk tired and confused on exactly how he felt

”ok!” Peter said cheerfully going off into the bathroom and turning on the shower before undressing and getting in

rocket thought for a moment about quill and before he knew it he was off daydreaming about the guy and snapped himself back “I need new clothes anyway.” He stood up looking at the fairly large t shirt that covered his crotch and top before walking to the deck only to stop

he wanted to see quill all worried and scarred...usually...but for some reason the thought seemed bad...made him feel bad, so he grabbed the cookbook on the kitchen bar and ripped out a page using some of the blood on his body to write ‘out to get something dont worry’ before running out and quietly calling himself a “wimp..”

as soon as he found a clothing store of course he had to head...to the children’s section, he mentally sighed feeling embarrassed and looked around before grabbing a pilots jacket some gloves he liked and a one piece similar to his previous one 

once he had snuck out of the store undetected he went back to the ship Holding the stuff to find quill asleep on the top bunk “hey asshole wake up!” He shouted as peter sat up tired “what?” The confused Terran asked while rocket tapped his foot (paw? Idk) “your on the bottom bunk because I’m not looking forward to having a whole bed and humie crush me in my sleep.”

soon peter did back down after some arguing, rocket went in the bathroom and was in the shower...but after getting all the weird substances out of his fur he put a plug in the drain and laid down, it had been a while since he got to take a bath and just relax 

patter a few moments, the water around him slowly rising he found himself thinking about Lylla and getting turned on, soon he started reaching down to _that area_ only to stop himself “...eh I’ve been working hard I Deserve this.” He mumbled grabbing his shaft and thinking about all the good times he had with Lylla and started to steadily stroke himself

 He thought of how nice it would be to finally see her again...to finally brush his paws through the back of her head as the kissed and created magic, he would do anything to have that even die

but then

amongst it all he saw a different Lylla...the same one from the nova corps questioning room the one that was completely different and...and was so rude, then witha loud bang she fell dead at this point he couldn’t even tell if he was still stroking due to his fantasy and once she fell he saw

”QUILL!” After a few moments of him thinking of a nude peter infront of him he sat up breathing heavy and looking around, “jeez how long was I caught up in that?” He asked himself as his paw and lower torso were covered in his cum and the water was almost over flowing

after he had washed it off of him and pulled the drain plug he sighed 

 _‘why did I see that idiot of all people? Why was he naked? Why was he there? Why did I want to see Lylla dead?.......Why did I like it?’_ He thought to himself looking in the mirror before gasping realizing the truth behind these weird feelings

 

_Flashback_

 

”I am groot?” Groot asked as three men holding rocket took him away “just co operate with them for now! We’ll get em back!” Rocket shouted as they did so, at the time rocket had yet again stolen something and caused himself along with groot trouble and as the men walked around with the furry hothead they soon threw him into a room

”What in the- suddenly the purple teal and pink lights turned on and across the room sat a man on a bed “well? What’re you waiting for?” He asked as rocket stared confused “why am I....when did..” he was lost for words 

“why don’t ya come over here and have some _fun~?”_  He asked kicking the blanket off to reveal he was completely naked and rocket who had up until now liked girls and only girls felt _weird_ for some reason...he liked the image infront of him

he gulped and looked around nervous as his cock slowly unsheathed inside of his jumper to suddenly hear the doors open and get pulled out “Sorry about that...we seemed to have put you in the break room..” 

break room? That was like a strip club private room “what type of break room was that?” Rocket asked as he pretended to act disgusted “well sometimes if a male isn’t answering us or co operating we have employees who go in there to temp them and we don’t usually go into their break room or talk about the place...it’s... _sticky.”_

* * *

 

 

Rocket grumbled while nebula and Drax pulled mantis out of the room because what appeared to be a sex toy commercial came on, peter was busy eating some sort of snack groot was asleep on gamoras shoulder, kraglin was playing some sort of game peter showed them called table tennis with yondu and Gamora was about to pass out herself

as the commercial continued suddenly a guy showed up in a thong and shirtless, he quickly held up some sort of two headed dildo thing and licked it bottom to tip and just like years ago rocket got that weird feeling and was turned on

as the man continued to talk while stroking it peter looked up and snorted trying to hold back a laugh before coughing as some of that food went into his sinuses 

Rocket’s Mouth got watery and he shifted in his seat as the strange commercial ended and it went back to the ‘comedy’ movie peter had found called _‘dumb and dumber’_ peter found it funny yeah but rocket felt like he was getting dumber as the weird movie continued 

 

* * *

 

 

as the small furry anthropomorphic raccoon went in between peoples legs at the strip club trying to get the gun some homeless lady stole he got kicked by some bouncer and fell into a strange room back stage

once he got up and looked around his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide

everywhere

no matter where he looked he saw women in skimpy clothes and he felt kinda weirded out at first and had almost no sort of moment where he was turned on before running out of the room the strippers throwing anything they could reach at rocket 

 

_Flashback end_

As rocket blinked a few times in the mirror before his eyes watered and he put a paw over his mouth to suppress the slight scream he had let out, “I’m gay...and I’m gay for quill.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gamora knocked on the door to nebulas room “Nebula? Have you seen Drax?” And after a moment of silence she stepped in to see a note on the floor “what the...”

 

’ _dear sister, I have realized that we have gotten nowhere as a group and have found nothing on the whereabouts of mantis...and the other two, but now that I realize this me Drax and yondu have made a decision, until they are found and are safe we shall not come back to the guardians and will continue to look while spread out you may still contact us but refrain unless it’s Important we would’ve brung groot but he’s too young and we can’t be slowed down too much.’_

 

 _“_ Nebula...dammit!” She threw it on the floor and stomped it, she was trying her best to keep everyone together and was willing to do anything to do so..but her worst fear had finally caught up and they split up...but more importantly she was left with the snarky teen and almost useless kraglin as he was best at tech and piloting 

as she walked out of her room she saw kraglin and groot in the hallway holding papers equally as confused “uhhh What next... _Captain?”_ Kraglin asked as the reality hit Gamora she had to watch out for these two...they were all she had left and kraglin had only called yondu and peter captain...so him addressing her as the leader and the main link holding them together was....scary

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As Lylla looked at mae she soon felt the ship stop and looked “where is it?” The hooded girl asked as Lylla looked confused too “I don’t know...” and after a few moments of silent floating mae wiped her face hidden by the hood remembering something

 

_flashback_

She wasn’t that sting and tough and was punching and kicking a large bad tied up as her coach shouted at her “keep on going! I need to see it’s insides before our times up!” He shouted as she wiped away her tears and ignored the bruising on her knuckles and kept going determined to be strong

”those who cannot inflict damage without a weapon are just as weak as those who can’t do it at all!” The tall buff man shouted as the girl continued punching and kicking so caught up in the moment that when she kicked it and her leg snapped she kept going despite the man trying to stop her

”that’s enough!” He shouted as she stopped and started to take deep breaths “s-Sorry.” She said looking up at the mentors face “it’s ok...it’s my fault I have been to tough on you...I have not considered how strong you were previously and I’m sorry.” He said as the pain started to kick in

”I-it’s ok...don’t get worried I just need a cast or bandage for my leg.” The girl said standing with one leg rose so no pressure is on it as the man covered in tattoos stood towering over her “we shall do that...then continue!- “actually no...sorry but I think I’ll just stick to using the gun techniques star lord taught me...is that ok _Drax?”_

 _”_ yes, it is fine for now,  _Mantis.”_

_flashback end_

As Lylla went to stand she felt a tear jerking shock and fell to the ground as mae or better known as mantis walked up not having the scowl she had put on in a attempt to fool her “I’m so sorry! But I have to get home! Please forgive me.” And with that she tapped Lylla and put her to sleep tossing the taser gun aside and sitting in the pilots seat 

mantis accidentally called a few random people but soon connected to a pod belonging to the milano and as soon as it opened she saw the faces

yondu was smiling in pure joy as Drax looked surprised, but most surprising to the emotion changing girl was Nebula who looked as if she were about to cry “m-mantis!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As star lord woke up he looked down and saw rocket curled up on his chest in different clothes but he was awake still “Rocket?” He asked as the other pretended to just wake up and stretch groaning “ah! Get away from me!” He shouted jumping off as peter rubbed his head with a hangover and feeling way more tired than he ever was “why were you on my-

“once you fell asleep I had snuck some booze and got wasted guess I was just in a different mindset.” The raccoon lied as the other stood and walked over to the pilots seat rubbing his mouth which had drool from his bottom lip to his chin

“Anyway ignoring that why don’t we head to knowhere and contact the others? I’m sure we can get to them then and then we can be home- “yes do it.” Rocket said quickly wanting to get home as lest night...wasn’t so easy

Last night;

as soon as the shock hit Rocket he sat...and cried...for a long time he sat there crying and sobbing, when he was raised he was told that this was wrong and absolutely horrible, he believed it all and always has until recently

as rocket walked out dressed now and his fur almost dry from the amount of time he spent in shock but soon remembered one thing he remembered reading about when him and groot were with this one alien girl 

“I found out I was a lesbian when I kept on kissing guys and gagging you should’ve seen all their faces!” This same girl was also a huge jokester and told stories but it was better than sitting confused so rocket went through the kitchen cabinets and grabbed some sleeping pills he had picked up earlier since he’s been having trouble sleeping due to the trauma ever since he though Lylla died

he grabbed some ‘BBQ Chips’ from the cabinet which peter said he hadn’t tastes in years when he found them, Rocket didn’t know what bbq even was but he liked the taste so he kept eating until his paw hit the bottom of the bag and he realized it was empty 

After slipping the pills to peter in his sleep to make sure he didn’t wake up during any of this stuff he waited about 5 minutes before straddling peters torso and looking down at him unsure and slightly scarred “just remember...however you feel after doing this for a second should help you convince yourself the truth...your just confused on stuff.” Rocket told himself before exhaling and closing his eyes

in a swift motion he pressed his mouth against the others and unlike he expected; which was to almost puke and look away he got this weird warm feeling which he hadn’t felt in a while and unlike he planed to do which was pull back he kept going unable to convince himself to stop

soon he found himself slipping tongue into it but after a good 7 seconds of playing with the insides of peters mouth he finally pulled back some spit connecting the twos lips suck as he unattached it and rubbed it off on peters chin before hopping down and curling up on the floor shaking and rocking back and fourth

”I’m not just confused....” He Said rubbing his now watery eyes again “why didn’t I pull back? Why did I keep going? Why did I like it?” He kept asking himself over and over until he felt like his tongue was about to fall out

after he had finally calmed down a bit he crawled onto quills chest and kissed him one last time before just curling up about to pass out when he heard quill ask “Rocket?”

 

As quill started up the engines and the two were leaving the planet on their way to knowhere when suddenly quill asked “why does my breath smell like those Barbecue chips?” To himself under his breath after yawning mid sentence to which rocket went wide eyed and turned to hide the panic

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 As peter rambled on about things while pulling into knowhere rocket soon found himself daydreaming about peter and all of his marvelous feats or that’s how they seemed to rocket 

as rocket was imagining being able to feel all of that muscle and every inch of him he suddenly felt the ship stop and blinked out of it looking around “were here?” He asked as  peter nodded standing up and walking off the small ship “we’ll just ask around to use peoples coms until we can- “quoll I gotta tell you somethin’”

peer turned looking at rocket “what is it little buddy?” He asked to which rocket was silent for a moment “the reason I’ve been..on edge and the reason your breath tastes like those weird chip things is..” he was now staring peter in the eyes but as suddenly things seemed to be going in slow motion and the stakes of his actions suddenly felt like they were a lot higher

”b-because...because I put them in the toilet water and shoved em down your throat!” He came up with as  peters eyes widened and he turned around gagging about to puke “haha! That’s what ya get for falling asleep first!” Rocket shouted seeming enthusiastic but on the inside he was still slightly panicking 

“Rocket your fucking nasty.” Quill said as rocket stopped “yeah sure mister ‘if she had a blacklight this room would look like a painting’.” Rocket said referencing to when they first met how Gamora thought the ship was nasty...which it was...and still is in ways

But as peter made remarks about to prank rocket had definitely done and totally wasn’t a lie he saw a new bar “hey pete! Look over there!” He shouted to which peters face lit up “all right! Guess I picked a good spot to park.” He puffed out his chest smiling while rocket looked like he was grossed out but inside his heart fluttered 

Soon the two found themselves drinking shots while talking about the others and when they’re gonna get back “I’m sure they’ll be here before next week at least.” Peter said slightly smiling as rocket socked him in the arm playfully 

“Come on pete you know with how things have gone they’re gonna take a couple years before they figure out where we’ve been!” He smiled laughing slightly woozy so the fact that it could take years didn’t bother him much

Lucky for them it would only be a matter of hours

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After a few minutes and by minutes I mean 30 Nebula had told mantis the co ordinates to knowhere and mantis was on her way as was the crew nebula was leashing but unfortunately Gamora groot and kraglin had no idea that they had even got in contact with the others until kraglin found something

”captain! Look!” He showed Gamora a video that was going viral of some guy falling getting hurt blah blah blah but he was in front of a bar and in that bar the backs of a anthropomorphic raccoon and Terran with headphones around his neck “this was posted from knowhere 12 minutes ago!” He shouted as Gamora pushed him aside and jumped into the cockpit of the milano “get to knowhere now!” She shouted as kraglin and groot got in their respective seats

Gamora was soon behind kraglin shouting at him “faster dammit!” She shouted as a bead of sweat rolled down the pilots face until he stopped the ship suddenly as they almost hit the side of the planet only thing was Gamora was standing up so when he hit the breaks she flew forward 

despite the fact she soared 9 ft and landed directly on her head she ran back to kraglin “park us anywhere hurry!” She shouted eager as the male did so soon as they had parked she jumped out the cockpit and began to run around the large robotic like place soon seeing out of the corner of her eye a man in a red jacket hugging a raccoon drunkenly 

“PETER! ROCKET!” She shouted as the two turned “yeeeeessss?” Peter said barely able to stand up straight until he realized he saw Gamora with kraglin and groot following that’s when him and rocket sobered up enough to run towards them smiling as Gamora suddenly slapped him to the ground and then kicked rocket “why wouldn’t you two contact us with anything!” She shouted as the two groaned in pain 

“our com links wouldn’t work!” Rocket shouted as Gamora knocked them both down again as they were trying to stand “then why not ask to use someone else’s! Or ask to use someone’s ship!” She screeched again

”listen gams we had just got here and were planning on doing that- suddenly Gamora kissed peter then slapped the poor man again “I’ve missed you and have been dying to find out where you were...but your reckless decisions have caused me all of this pain quill!- suddenly she was stopped 

rocket as soon as he saw gamoras lips touch peters had almost right then and there killed her almost like a natural animal instinct but stopped himself then he saw her slap him and couldn’t hold back from pulling a gun “step back.” He snarled to which Gamora looked confused “rocket put the gun down before you hurt someo- as she tried to speak he fired a shot right next to her head barely missing it “I said back off!”

 Gamora glared at him and stepped back while peter got up and rocket put the gun away “this guy right here had been the best captain he’s been in a while and has kept my ass safe while we were out there he’ll he even saved me once or twice so don’t flarkin dare start to shout and scream at him for being irresponsible!”

Gamora was silent for a moment glaring at rocket before backing down “Fine peter...but if I- “no buts!” Rocket shouted mentally snickering at a joke he made about quills ass-

aNyway forgetting that joke kraglin tapped gamoras shoulder “uh Gamora? Over there?” He pointed and off in the distance Drax was hugging mantis while nebula watched smiling slightly at the image “mantis! She died in that avalanche!” “What avalanche quill?” Gamora asked slightly annoyed as peter shrugged “whoops?” He said as suddenly he was tackled

“Pete! Where the hell have you been!” Yondu shouted hugging him and scratching the top of his head with his knuckle while cracking the most annoying smile “Yondu get off I-I’m trying to explain something to my crew!” He shouted as Yondu continued annoying peter a lot

soon Drax saw the others and ran over nebula and mantis following as now that they were closer it was obvious nebula was holding a bag with something or someone squirming inside

“peter Rocket there you are!” Mantis shouted hugging the two to which they were basically forced to feel the same emotions as her...which made them start smiling like idiots, “Nebula whats in the bag?” Gamora asked as nebula slammed it on the ground hard and Lylla crawled out “why are you taking me!- oh no...” she looked up and saw the people around her but most importantly rocket and as rocket got a overwhelming amount of fear and anxiety mantis felt that and traveled it to peter then the three started to sulk 

“What do we do with it sister?”

”I say we skin it and roast it! It’ll make a great meal!”

”no Drax...we keep her and find out more on the evidence found at that blown up planets remains, without evidence we may never clear our names.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite a good chunk of this  
> And yeah you’ve all probably known mae and mantis were the same person

**Author's Note:**

> AhhHh that was fuN aNyway! Now that that’s out of the way I’ll be posting as often as I can for now there aren’t any major relationships but be patient my friends


End file.
